dlrfandomcom-20200214-history
Tekkit:Evilpulse
Evilpulse (formely known as Doublepulse) is the main antagonist of Tekkit series. Appearance Doublepulse Before becoming Evilpulse, he had black hair and redish eyes. He had a black coat and underneath, white shirt and he wore black pants Evilpulse The major change between Doublepulse and Evilpulse is his skin tone and his eyes' size. While as Doublepulse, his eyes were small, they became bigger when he became Evilpulse. History Before Betrayal Doublepulse was a citizen of Tekkit Town where he, LnDProductions, Rewas514, Jbadboy and Darkseller63 built various tools, devices, etc. One day, he nuked the whole Tekkit Town and inprisoned LnDProductions, but luckily he escaped the prison. He reveals his true plan to take over the whole Tekkit World with Jbadboy. From now on, he refers himself as Evilpulse. Major Change After some time, Evilpulse rebuilt the exploded Tekkit Town into his own town. He later found Rewas' new house where LnD and Rewas were hidden. He kidnapped LnD and blew the house while Rewas returned from his vacation, killing him in progress. He imprisoned LnDProductions and Darkseller63 in Jbadboy's prison in Nether. Later, LnD escaped the prison and faced off against Evilpulse. They both fought until they fell into lava, killing both of them. Relationships LnDProductions After some time, while LnD was busy with his own stuff, Doublepulse was building his own factory next to LnD's shack. They met up and started working together, soon after, more people joined and a Tekkit town was formed. Helping LnD to build their lab underground, they were ready to do research together, but LnD noticed that Doublepulse wants to use the nuclear plant for himself, for his own power. Doublepulse betrays LnD and destroys the town with the nuclear. Jbadboy Jbadboy was his right hand man all the time, nobody knew that. Both of them respected their each others friendship as they were partners in crime. He was rewarded with powerful weapons for doing all the tasks for Doublepulse. One day, when LnD turned the town lights off, they went to the abandoned laboratory undergroun and rebuilt it, Doublepulse gave the lab away to Jbadboy. Jbadboy was very loayal to Doublepulse, yet loyalty got him killed. Rewas514 Rewas and Doublepulse haven't had much relationship during the time the Tekkit town was still standing. Before Doublepulse betrayal, he made Rewas to move away from the lab when he was guarding it. He lured Rewas out of there with cookies. After the betrayal, Rewas was just living his own life in his hut far away from the town. Until he was killed with explosions caused by Doublepulse. Darkseller63 Nothing is known about these two. Only that Doublepulse kidnapped Darkseller and then trying to interrogate him. Death Killed by: *LnDProductions LnDProductions plants some nukes around the volcano and jumps in himself to prevent Evilpulse from getting out of the lava. The nukes set off and there was nothing left of the volcano. Trivia *Although, he's only Evilpulse in Tekkit series, he's sometimes called Evilpulse during other series. Category:Tekkit players Category:Doublepulse's roles